1. Field
The invention is in the field of baseball backstops and the like constructed of chain link fencing materials.
2. State of the Art
Baseball backstops are ordinarily constructed at the erection site from materials delivered to the site. Chain link fencing materials are commonly employed for the purpose, but require considerable labor to assemble at the erection site. Heretofore, there has been no successful way known for economically factory fabricating a backstop that can be folded, without structural damage, for convenient transport by truck or other carrier.